


More Popcorn

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Popcorn [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is rendered breathless, First Date, Flufftober, M/M, Ohhh Magnus feeds Alec a little too!, Popcorn, cheek kiss, cinema trip, hand holding, like for the whole thing!, lots of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Since the almost meeting at the cinema the first time, Alec's been texting Magnus regularly. Enough to agree to a date with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Popcorn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	More Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissy_Lou15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissy_Lou15/gifts).



> A few people asked for the date, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Alec shuffled his feet nervously as he looked briefly around the large auditorium of the cinema, his eyes regularly falling to the doors again as he waited for Magnus to show up.

It had been a bit of a last minute thing, he and Magnus had been texting back and forth for the past few hours until Magnus had suggested they get the popcorn Alec had promised, and he'd offered to get the tickets for ruining the movie for Alec, even though Alec had pointed out several times he didn't really care about romance movies.

Magnus had suggested a musical movie after that, and although Alec still wasn't a huge fan, it didn't take long before he agreed, getting permission easily from his mother and practically running to the cinema.

_To Popcorn  
I'm here, I'll go and get the popcorn now, hope you don't want any that's warm._

He gripped his phone tightly in his hand, waiting for it to vibrate with a response from Magnus.

Alec jumped in surprise when the response came verbally instead of over his phone. "Don't worry pretty boy," Magnus' low voice spoke from behind Alec, and he blushed as he turned to come face to face with Magnus, for what was really the first time ever. "The first mouthful will be warm anyway," he grinned as he dug his hand into the bowl of sweet popcorn Alec had just been handed, and threw a few pieces into his mouth.

Alec hadn't moved, he stood there, gaping at Magnus in mild confusion. His initial thoughts had been thoroughly underplayed. He wasn't just kinda attractive. He was stunning. His eyes, hair, even the subtle make up. He could definitely be a model. At that thought, Alec did his best not to imagine Magnus in one of the pages of the magazines he secretly stashed under his bed, but his quickly warming cheeks told him he'd failed. 

"I should probably check, you are Alec, aren't you?" Magnus spoke again, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Eventually, Alec nodded, pulling himself together. "Alec Lightwood." He responded eventually, unable to muster a full sentence. "You're Magnus?" he posed the statement as a question.

"The one and only," Magnus nodded, holding a hand out with a grin to Alec, "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Alec shook Magnus' hand, smiling slightly at him, "Yeah, you too." Silence fell, Alec's eyes resting on Magnus' until Magnus met the gaze, and Alec quickly looked away, his eyes falling to the popcorn instead. 

"Shall we?" Magnus finally asked after a short period of awkward silence, offering a hand to Alec this time to take instead of just shake. 

Alec watched the movement out of the corner of his eye, the hand falling into the centre of his vision before he looked back up at Magnus, who wiggled his fingers slightly, drawing Alec's attention back to the hand. It took several seconds before Alec attempted to dry his hands subtly on his trouser legs, and eventually rested his hand in Magnus', Magnus closing his hand on Alec's as soon as they touched, while Alec was a little more tentative with him, his grip not quite as tight.

They walked together to the staff member who checked their tickets once Magnus had fished them out of his pocket, and directed them to the screen, just down the corridor.

Magnus didn't release Alec's hand until they sat down, the popcorn resting between them, and Magnus pulled out two bottles of coke he'd snuck into the room, grinning as they both opened them, carefully crashing them together, pretending they were glasses that clinked, and both swallowed a few mouthfuls before putting the lid back on at the same time, their hands meeting again in the popcorn tub.

"S-sorry," Alec stuttered, his nerves showing as he knocked a few pieces of popcorn onto Magnus' lap in his hurry to move his hand out of the way. 

Magnus just shrugged, picking up one of the stray pieces and chucking it into his mouth. "Not a problem, it all tastes the same," he said, glancing back towards Alec with a wink as he spoke again, "potentially even better, because you've touched it."

Alec looked away, his cheeks burning he was sure he could warm his hands up in no time. "I er- er-" Alec stumbled over any words, not looking towards Magnus at all.

"Alright, sorry, that was mean of me, just wanted to see how you'd take it," Magnus laughed. 

The film started then, a loud "WOAH" filled the room, the mumbled chatter from everyone else halting immediately, and Alec's hand shot to Magnus' before pulling back slightly, trying to hide what had happened. He hadn't expected to jump at the first second.

For his part, Magnus just laughed and reached for Alec's hand, moving it to the middle so their joined hands rested on the arm rest between them.

"What if I want popcorn?" Alec whispered, casting a quick glance at Magnus. He saw the smile slowly slide onto his face, before Magnus was moving their hands, still watching the movie.

Magnus' picked up a single piece of popcorn, only now turning to Alec, the piece of popcorn coming to rest against Alec's lips. Magnus giving him a look that clearly said 'come on' until Alec opened his mouth and Magnus dropped the popcorn in.

"I see no issue with getting it that way," Magnus whispered back with a grin, turning his focus fully back to the movie. 

Alec kept watching Magnus for a few minutes longer, enjoying the way the changing light danced off of his dark eyes, his smile, and the almost unnoticeable swaying through each song. Their hands remained joined throughout the entire movie, mostly resting between them, but once or twice they ended up on Alec's lap. Alec was proud that he'd even encouraged it the last couple of times.

As the credits rolled, Magnus stayed in his seat a few minutes, enjoying the music, even when Alec stood ready to leave, hands still linked together, Magnus holding him back so he couldn't walk away, and had to awkwardly lean backwards, and also happen to be tugged towards Magnus, to let other cinema goers past, a few of them shooting smiles to them.

They eventually left the cinema, hands still joined, popcorn finished between them and Magnus was humming one of the tunes from the movie enthusiastically. Alec tried to remember the scene it was from. He was sure it was the one with the actress doing the trapeze and an actor telling her they could be together when she thought they couldn't.

Magnus stopped as they got outside, turning to face Alec without releasing his hand.

"Thank yo-"

"Can I walk you home?"

Magnus interrupted Alec with an almost shy smile, his eyes tilting up in just a way that made the street lamp light reflect in his eyes.

"I-er-I- sure. I guess?" Alec said uncertainly, but Magnus' grin widened.

"Perfect." He tugged Alec's hand, forcing Alec to start walking again. It was silent for a while, Alec enjoying the company Magnus provided. He was feeling more comfortable with Magnus than he had in his own skin for so many years, and it was a feeling he knew he was going to crave after today. "You're very quiet," Magnus observed, unknown to Alec, Magnus had been watching him for several minutes. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

Alec let a small smile fall to his lips. "I did, thank you. It's been a fantastic evening." 

"I'm glad."

"Did you have fun to?" Alec asked quickly, realising he hadn't reciprocated the question.

"I did. I'm looking forward to the next one too," Magnus looked back towards Alec's face, "if you'd like?"

The beaming smile that grew on Alec's lips told Magnus the answer before Alec could even attempt a response. "Yes, of course! I'd love to go out with you again." He tried, semi successfully, to force down a blush at his eagerness, before realising they were standing outside his house.

"Well, we'll text and organise it, yeah?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Alec agreed with a disbelieving nod. He couldn't quite understand why Magnus would want to see him again, but he did, and at that moment, Alec was not going to argue it. Without thinking, Alec leant down a small amount, his head moving closer to Magnus', before shifting at the last second, his lips quickly brushing Magnus' cheek before he pulled away, "s-"

"I'll see you soon, Alec," Magnus grinned as he pulled Alec's hand up, pressing a kiss to his hand before releasing him.

Alec took a deep breath as he got to his door, opening it and glancing out to Magnus' retreating back, his hand feeling like it was burning from where Magnus' lips had been pressing against it a few seconds previously. 

"Soooo," The elongated word made Alec cringe as he turned to face his siblings. "How was the movie?" Izzy asked, the question rather mild for her.

Jace, on the other hand, went in for a more direct approach. "Did you get seats in the back row?"

"Oh, who was he, by the way?"

"Yeah, looked a bit beyond your league, bro."

"The movie was fine. No, we were not in the back row. He's just a friend." Alec responded bluntly.

"Just a friend my ass," Jace responded with Izzy's short nods.

"How did you two meet? Are you gonna introduce us?" Izzy asked, her eyes lighting up.

"It doesn't matter." Alec pushed past the pair into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water as they followed him into the room.

"Bull, it does matter! Magnus Bane and my brother went on a date. I want to know everything!"

The colour drained out of Alec's cheeks, or rose, at that moment, Alec wasn't too sure. "You… you know him?"

"He's the year above you at our school." Izzy shrugged, glancing between Jace and Alec. 

That answered Alec as to how he'd never seen Magnus before. When he'd started at high school, he'd had so many problems with bulling that Maryse had just moved his school, the new one had been much nicer, but Izzy and Jace had still opted for the original one.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Jace asked, not looking away from Alec.

"There is nothing going on," Alec half lied. They hadn't defined it, so to say there was would've been a lie too.

"Fine, when did you meet?" 

"Doesn't matter."

"Alec, you know we'll get this information from you eventually?" Izzy pointed out, "and if not from you, then I'll willingly go and corner Magnus." She grinned as a thought came to her head, "I've got to talk to him anyway. Make sure he treats you right."

Alec just rolled his eyes, putting his glass in the dishwasher before patting his siblings shoulders. 

"You do whatever you want. But Iz, please don't jump the gun too early. We only just met, and if you ruin it…" He squeezed her shoulder, the pair making eye contact for a moment, before Izzy nodded and pulled away, letting Alec head out of the room.

"You had fun though, right?" Jace called after him, still following. 

Alec turned on the bottom step, his eyes bright and a smile plastered to his face as he thought about the evening. "Yeah, yeah I did."


End file.
